


Sollux/Aradia art

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Sollux/Aradia art<br/>Patterned after the <a href="http://erfolgreich.altervista.org/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/ff8-logo.jpg">Final Fantasy 8 logo</a>. "Hivebent" text optional. Cosplay also optional.<br/>What can I say? I got a cravin' for bizarre crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux/Aradia art




End file.
